nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Charles Ray
Charles Ray plasticien contemporain américain, essentiellement sculpteur né en 1953 à Chicago Biographie et œuvre Charles Ray est né à Chicago , fils d'Hélène et Wade Ray. Il a quatre frères et une sœur. Il a étudié la sculpture à l' Université de l'Iowa, École d'Art et d'Histoire de l'Art (BFA) avec Roland Brener, qui a initié Ray à de nombreux développements, en particulier l'esthétique constructiviste des artistes comme Anthony Caro et David Smith . Ray a dirigé le département de sculpture à UCLA depuis 1981. Le travail de Ray est difficile à classer. Le style, les matériaux, l'objet, la présence et l'échelle sont tous variables. son style se rapproche souvent de l'hyperréalisme, mais en jouant sur le facteur d'échelle comme pour le célèbre petit garçon de Boy with frog '' mesurant 2,44 m de hauteur. Dans tous ses objets parfaitement exécutés, Ray fait une fixation sur le comment et le pourquoi des choses, Il y a toujours un détail qui indique que l'objet représenté n'est pas réel mais une recréation artistique. Ray a réalisé une synthèse des nombreux développements dans la sculpture du XXe siècle des sa première exposition en 1971 avec une installation intitulée ''One-Stop Gallery. Le spectacle se composait d'une collection de petites sculptures, reposant directement sur le sol. Certaines des œuvres ont été clairement inspiré par les minimalistes comme Robert Morris , tandis que deux petites sculptures en acier évoquent les traditions enseignées par son professeur, Brener. À la fin des années 1980, Charles Ray conçoit des œuvres minimalistes utilisant l'encre et du fil. Dans '' l'encadré d'encre'' (1986), un grand cube est rempli à ras bord avec de l'encre, donnant l'illusion d'un cube solide. Ligne d'encre (1987) est un flux continu d'encre noire tombant d'une ouverture dans le plafond dans un trou similaire dans le sol. Son travail le plus imposant à ce jour est la re-création en cyprès japonais (Hinoki) d'un arbre tombé et pourri qu'il avait trouvé dans un pré. Avec Hinoki (2007, Art Institute of Chicago), Ray avait moulé un grand arbre pourri trouvé en Californie. Il a ensuite embauché une équipe de sculpteurs sur bois japonais à Osaka pour entièrement retailler l'arbre en Hinoki, un bois différent de celui de l'arbre original. Il a fallu quatre ans pour tailler l'arbre pour ce qui était un projet de dix ans: à partir de la découverte initiale de l'arbre en 1997-1998 à son exposition en 2007. En 2009, Ray a installé Boy with Frog, sa première œuvre commandée en plein air, à la Punta della Dogana , à Venise. Grand de taille et réalisé avec une finition blanche et lisse qui fait référence à la tradition de la sculpture de marbre en Italie, il dépeint un garçon tenant une grenouille goliath au-dessus du Grand Canal. La sculpture évoque le Sauroktonos Apollo , une ancienne sculpture romaine du Musée du Louvre à Paris d'un adolescent nu tendant son bras pour attraper un lézard grimpant à un arbre. Par peur de vandalisme, la sculpture a été démontée en 2012. Expositions (sélection) Expositions personnelles * 2012 Charles Ray, Matthew Marks Gallery, New York / Los Angeles * 2011 Charles Ray: Future Fragment on a Solid Base, Matthew Marks Gallery, New York * 2009 Ink Line, Moving Wire, Spinning Spot, Matthew Marks Gallery, New York * 2007 Chicken, The New Beetle, Father Figure, Matthew Marks Gallery, New York / Hinoki, Regen Projects, Los Angeles * 2006 Charles Ray: black & white, Astrup Fearnley Museet for Moderne Kunst, Oslo /Charles Ray: Pumpkin Poster, Matthew Marks Gallery, New York * 1998 Charles Ray, Whitney Museum of American Art. (Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles, and Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago) * 1997 Regen Projects, Los Angeles * 1996 Studio Guenzani, Milan * 1994 Charles Ray, Rooseum-Center for Contemporary Art, Malmo, Sweden. (ICA, London; Kunsthalle Bern and Kunsthalle Zurich, Switzerland) * 1993 Feature, New York /Galerie Metropol, Vienna * 1992 Donald Young Gallery, Seattle /Feature, New York * 1991 Galerie Metropol, Wien / Galerie Claire Burrus, Paris / Galerie Joost Declerq, Gent / Donald Young Gallery, Seattle / Feature New York * 1990 Newport Harbor Art Museum, Newport Beach / Burnett Miller Gallery, Los Angeles / Feature, New York / Galerie Claire Burrus, Paris * 1989 Mattress Factory, Pittsburgh / Burnett Miller Gallery, Los Angeles / Feature, New York * 1988 Burnett Miller Gallery, Los Angeles / Feature, New York * 1987 Burnett Miller Gallery, Los Angeles / Feature, New York * 1985 Mercer Union, Toronto / New Langton Arts, San Francisco * 1983, 64 Market Street, Los Angeles / New Langton Arts, San Francisco Expositions collectives *2013 Biennale de Venise 2013 **NYC 1993: Experimental Jet Set, Trash and No Star, New Museum, New York *2012 Intimate Immensity: The Susan and Larry Marx Collection, Hammer Museum, Los Angeles **Collection Sandretto Re Rebaudengo: Viral Research, Whitechapel Gallery, Londres *2011 Le monde vous appartient, Palazzo Grassi, Venise **Fondazione Prada, Ca’Corner della Regina, Venise **The Sculpture Show, Scottish National Gallery of Modern Art, Edinbourgh *2010 Collecting Biennials, Whitney Museum of American Art, New York **Size Does Matter, The FLAG Art Foundation, New York *2009 Collection: MOCA's First Thirty Years, Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles **The Modern Wing, The Art Institute of Chicago *2008 Meet Me Around the Corner - Works from the Astrup Fearnley Collection, Astrup Fearnley Museum of Moderne Kunst, Oslo, Norvège **Wall Rockets: Contemporary Artists and Ed Ruscha, Flag Art Foundation, New York * 2007 Depth of Field: Modern Photography at the Metropolitan, Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York * 2006 LOS ANGELES 1955-1985 Centre Pompidou, Paris / Figures in the Field, Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago / Flashback Museum für Gegenwartskunst, Basel **Five Billion Years, Palais de Tokyo, Paris **Where Are We Going? Selections from the Francois Pinault Collection, Palazzo Grassi, Venise * 2005 Take Two Museum of Modern Art, New York / ECSTASY Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles / Drunk vs. Stoned 2 Gavin Brown, New York / Open Systems Tate Modern, London / Bidibidobidiboo Fondazione Sandretto Re Rebaudengo, Turin / Mythologies Walker Art Center, Minneapolis * 2004 The Last Picture Show Fotomuseum, Winterthur / Camera/Action MoCP, Chicago / Bottle Aldrich Contemporary Art Museum, Ridgefield / Artists Favourites (Act 2) ICA London / Monument to Now Deste Foundation, Athen / THE LAST PICTURE SHOW MARCO, Vigo / Persona IKON Ltd, Santa Monica / Close-Up - Reykjavik Arts Festival National Gallery of Iceland, Reykjavík / Bodily Space Albright-Knox Art Gallery, Buffalo / The Last Picture Show UCLA Hammer Museum, Los Angeles * 2003 Carol Bove, Charles Raymond THE JOY OF SEX CUBITT Gallery and Studios, London / The Last Picture Show: Photography Walker Art Center, Minneapolis / Colección Sandretto Re Rebaudengo IVAM Valencia / Everyday Aesthetics Astrup Fearnley Museet, Oslo / 50. Biennale de Venise / Inaugural Exhibition Regen Projects, Los Angeles / * 2001 Abbild / steirischer herbst, Graz * 1999 Museum of Contempary Art (Chicago), Chicago * 1997 4e Biennale de Lyon 1997, Lyon / Skulptur.Projekte in Münster 1997, Münster / Louisiana Museum for Moderne Kunst, Humlebæk * 1995 Centre national d'art et de culture Georges-Pompidou, Paris * 1993 45e Biennale de Venise * 1992 documenta IX, Kassel Galerie * Site de l'artiste Travaux divers ---- Venise, Punta della Dogana et Biennale Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1953